shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus
Marcus is one of the main characters in Shadow Fight 3. He was the general of the Legion Fortress a long time ago, before he mysteriously disappeared. Marcus makes his first appearance in Chapter III, where he is fought as the second boss. Story Marcus led an army that aimed to destroy the Heralds, the Dome, and the Sphere. He almost succeeds, before Bolo teleports him to the timeless dimension, trapping him in an endless time cycle. Chapter III: Heralds Marcus was encouraging his army to attack the Dome when the player, June, and Itu suddenly appear before him and his army. He then commands one of his soldiers to arrest them, but the soldier gets defeated by the player instead. Not wanting to waste his soldiers, Marcus ordered the trio to join him in the "holy war" with the Heralds. They agree to help him and they begin the invasion the next day. When they reach the forest of anomalies, Marcus suddenly glitches and remembers that he has gone through this a million times before and he will forget this again, just like before. This causes all of them to return to the time before invasion. A Lost Scout from the current time reveals that Marcus holds the whole time anomaly by his own willpower, and the source of all the time illusions actually came from within Marcus himself. The trio must defeat his copy so they can save Marcus and escape the time warp. None of his soldiers will turn against their beloved leader, so the trio has to do the job. A glitched Marcus then challenges the player to fight. After he is defeated, Marcus wakes up from the time warp and the trio can escape. When June considers taking Marcus with them, Marcus refuses because he does not want to leave his men behind in the time loop, even if it means he must be trapped once more. Marcus' attempt to save his people is futile. He then heads to the temple where the Sphere is being kept, attempting to destroy it. He remembers the Sphere as what is causing him to be trapped and hoping to free his people by destroying it. If the player chooses to support him, he will be given the power of the Sphere at the end of Chapter III. Chapter IV: Consequences Once chosen to support him, Marcus is now possessed by the Shadow Mind, who has broken free from the Sphere. With his new power, Marcus is done obeying orders and claims that he will be the one giving orders now. He has the power to drain all the land's shadow energy. Marcus plans to create a flood of shadow energy in the world, and a natural selection will show who deserves to live. Then, he will make a Shadow Legion from those who survive. Marcus actually can destroy June and Itu right away, but luckily the player arrived in time. So, Marcus decides to give the trio a chance to prove themselves worthy to enter Shadow Legion by teleporting them to a burning Dynasty village to fight for the Legion. The trio then tries to head to the Sphere Temple to save Marcus from Shadow Mind's control. Thanks to the player, they manage to pass through all the obstacles to the Temple, and eventually free Marcus from the control. Despite this, the Shadow Mind is still hiding inside him, capable of emerging anytime. Due to this, Marcus still hears voices inside his head. Together with the others, Marcus searches for Ling, who knows about the Shadow Mind and therefore, the party believes he could help them. This leads them to meet a rebel group called "Insusceptibles" and after knowing their plan to cause destruction using the shadow rift, the party comes into conclusion that Ling is trying to warn them about this. After obtaining information from one of their member, the party tries to stop their leader and goes to find this leader. Marcus is having a hard time adapting to the current time, as things are a lot more different as compared to his time. Upon hearing about a Legion Ambassador, he immediately states that Legion never had any ambassador and says negotiations were traditionally only held once, and it led to something terrible. This causes June to remark that Marcus is the only Legionary she knows who takes words seriously. The party then confronts the Ambassador. He barely recognizes Marcus, as it has been a long time since Marcus disappeared. Upon seeing this Ambassador with his own eyes, Marcus quickly realizes that this shady, cowardly man does not suit to be called ambassador at all and someone like him will be dealt away quickly in Legion during his time. After expelling the Ambassador's soldiers and the arrival of Deng Rao, everybody finds out that the Insusceptibles leader has mislead them to believe that he wants to negotiate with Legion, when his actual plan is to pit Legion and Dynasty against each other. After defeating Deng Rao's bodyguard, the Insusceptible leader, which is none other than Ling himself, appears and shoos Deng Rao away after berating him. The party is surprised to find Ling is the leader of Insusceptibles. Ling's reasons are that he simply dares to stand up for his people and go up against everyone. He concludes that after witnessing the power of the rift, the power can only land in his hands. After he is defeated by the player, Ling gives them the answer for their question; the trace left by the shadow monster after the rig blown up is the same trace that was left after Gates of Shadows was destroyed. He came into conclusion that Shadow is returning to the world. Chapter V: Shadow Island Shadow is the only one who can defeat the Shadow Mind, and he will do it at any cost. Ling tells the party that if there is someone knowing Shadow's whereabouts, it is Galen, who was Shadow's disciple. Galen is revealed to know Shadow very well, as he could describe Shadow's personality really well. He gives the party a map with coordination to find Shadow Island, a place Shadow referred to as his shelter, where he used to return, again and again. Before the party goes, Galen asks them whether destroying Shadow Mind is right. From his experience, Marcus finally acknowledged its power, which he refers to as cowardly and claims that he does not need such power. Galen tells Marcus that he may not need it, but maybe the world needs this power. From Galen's guidance, the party heads to the pier to find his nephew, Phang, who owns the fastest ship in Dynasty. When they pass through the warzone, the party realized how bad the war can affect people, after witnessed deserters from Legion and Dynasty join forces to rob people. Marcus is extremely disappointed in his fellow Legionaries for throwing away their ideals easily. Itu comforts him by telling him that they will help him. Arriving at the pier, Marcus spotted Phang. The party requests Phang's permission to use his ship. Phang cannot help them, however, as his crew has mutinied against him and stole his ship. They offer to help Phang, and they search for the ship. When they find it, everyone is confused because artificial creatures called shadow bots are on the ship instead of his crew. The player attacks these bots to reclaim the ship, causing their master to come out from the deck. Itu recognizes the man, he is Master Okada, the most brilliant and ruthless of Bolo's assistants. At least that was what he used to be, Okada reveals that Bolo had betrayed him by making Okada an enemy of the whole Dome. All of this is because he goes up against Bolo's way in treating shadow energy; Bolo treats it as if it was an animal, refusing to acknowledge the energy's consciousness merely because he will lose profit. Itu then apologizes to Okada and asks for a ship, explaining their current trouble and convinces him that Bolo's reign is near its end. Okada offers them the ship; he bought Phang's ship from the mutinied crews. Phang joins them, as he is willing to work under someone else's leadership if that is the only way he can protect June, and he steers the ship. The party then sails to the island. Upon reaching the island, Okada stays in the ship, while the rest go and explore the island. Once the party steps on the island, Marcus starts to get weakened, just like back then in the Sphere Temple. The Shadow Mind rises out, it hears Moira's voice calling it, and it responds to it in a physical form. As the player stops it, the voice is silent and Shadow Mind hides again. Marcus is horrified by the fact that Shadow Mind really could resurface anytime and tells everyone to hurry up. As the party tries to continue, a terrified Phang prevents them from advancing further. He accuses them for threatening June's safety and tries to stop them, only for him to be stopped by the player instead. June convinces Phang that she is alright and can take care of herself. She commands him to return to the ship and keep an eye on Okada, as she does not fully trust him. The party proceeds to the island. They meet a little girl, who greets them. Marcus recognizes her as Moira, as her voice is the same voice that called out Shadow Mind. After learning about the island, its corrupt Chief, and Shadow from Moira, the little girl decided to join them together to find Shadow, albeit reluctantly. The Chief tried to prevent them from leaving the island by summoning the island totems to block their way, as her disappearance will cause the shadow power of the island to disappear as well. The player, Marcus, and Itu then take Moira to the ship, as it will render the Chief powerless. While June will try to gather the tribe and help them to confront the Chief. On their way to the ship, Marcus finally remembers that he saw a portrait of Moira at Legion castle. He is then left confused about how could Moira be from his time, and why she is still a child after all these years. Itu is clueless as well; he can only offer the explanation that Shadow somehow made Moira immortal. This leads Marcus to ask Moira how she met Shadow. Moira tells them her past; shadow beasts attacked her homeland, and she got infected by a disease they call Scourge. Shadow promised to cure her and brought her to the island. The Scourge could not reach Moira when she is in the island. After all the obstacles are taken care of by the player, they manage it to the ship. They, along with June who catch up just in time, sail away from the island. After they leave into the open ocean, Moira suddenly becomes pale. The Scourge's influence is causing her to get weaker, and she desperately warns everyone to run. Before they could do anything, the Scourge has returned and appears upon them, in the form of an angel covered in shadow energy. After the player fights and destroys the Scourge, Marcus remembers the legend of a foreign hero who saved the Legion from Scourge and rescued their twin princesses. The older sister became their queen, and Legion started to follow the hero's percepts - to clear the world from shadows. While the younger sister got ill and passed away, but Shadow was near her in her last night. Marcus then comes into conclusion that Moira is the missing younger princess. Chapter VI: Heart of the Legion After reaching landfall, the party bids their farewell to Okada and Phang, with Marcus promising to the latter that they will take a good care of June. With Marcus' guidance, the party reaches the Legion Fortress. Marcus is happy to be back home after all these years. He tries to speak to a guard, telling him he is general Marcus and they brought along princess Moira. However, the stupid guard does not recognizes them at all and tries to arrest them instead. This commotion causes the queen of Legion, Iolanda, to go outside and check. After Moira introduces herself and June, Iolanda pretends to act nice by inviting Moira and June to the throne room, while she is going to send the rest of them to the guest room. In fact, the queen takes Moira and June into custody and she throws the others to the prison. Marcus requests Iolanda to inform one of the Elders about his presence, they will surely listen. However, all of them had died, except for one person, who is currently imprisoned with them and too old to be sane. Once she leaves, they are approached by a prison guard, who tells them the truth behind this queen, referring to her as a witch. Marcus is angry when he hears the prison guard talk about the queen in a condenscending manner. The prison guard replies by saying his times are long gone, before introducing himself to Marcus as Sarge, the former sergeant of Shadow squad. Sarge sets them free as he needs help supressing a riot that is going to be started by Dynastian prisoners. Marcus asks Sarge if he saw this coming and whether he reported this, in which he answers that this was not a big secret, some men who were not bribed by Dynasts are defending the queen in the throne room tower now. The prisoners are going to join Deng Rao's army, who are approaching the Fortress. After the player stops their leader, Sarge shows them the way out. Marcus, together with the player and Sarge, are working together to stop Deng Rao's invasion. While they fend off the force, Marcus learns more from Sarge about how Iolanda has strayed very far away from the true Legion way. Once Deng Rao is captured, Itu informs them that June and Moira are fine, but they are surrounded by Heralds inside the throne room. Marcus had experienced too many weird things lately that he is not so surprised anymore. Using the secret passage Marcus told them, they made it to the throne room. Marcus then confronts the queen and questions her why she betrayed Legion percepts. Iolanda gets offended and judged by Marcus, she claims that the Elders only cared about the Sphere while she had to care for herself. She accuses Marcus of leaving his homeland at most vulnerable times, in his selfish persuit of glory, while Bolo helped and protected her. After Itu reveals to her that Bolo has deceived her, Iolanda finally cooperates with them and shows the place where they might find Shadow. She leads them to a crypt, but no one can enter the crypt as there is an anomaly that turns the weak willed into aggressive husks. Marcus and the others then stay behind as the player, the only one capable of resisting the effect, enters the crypt alone. Some times after the player entered the time portal with Shadow Mind, Shadow takes over the Legion and destroys both the Dynasty capital and Heralds Dome. What happened to Marcus remains unknown. Gameplay Marcus is fought in a glitched state as the second boss of Chapter III. He fights with the Legion fighting style and wields Old-Timer as his weapon. Old-Timer is a Giant Sword, which is heavy and slow, however, it packs high damage. He is glitched in this fight, which can cause him to suddenly warp near the player. Unlike other bosses, Marcus does not utilize any special ability or Shadow abilities. Marcus also can be fought in the Training mode, at the end of Chapter III, if the player chooses either to preserve or destroy the Sphere. If the player chooses to destroy the Sphere, Marcus will be fought as the first boss of Chapter IV, possessed by the Shadow Mind. He wields the same gear like in the previous fight, and he utilizes unlimited shadow form, thanks to the shadow power. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. Marcus is also a playable character in Chapter VI. The players will fight as Marcus after he is thrown into the prison. He is equipped with Old-Timer and Valor's Might. Marcus does not have any perks or special moves on his equipment, but he can use the same perks and special moves as the ones equipped on the players' owned Old-Timer and/or Valor's Might. Gallery Marcus in the Trailer.png|Marcus as seen in the official trailer. Old-timer In the Trailer.png|Marcus' weapon, Old-Timer, as seen in the trailer. Marcus vs Itu.png|Itu attacking Marcus in the trailer. June vs Marcus.png|Marcus and June fighting in the trailer. Fight at the Sphere Temple.png|Marcus, Itu, and June fighting against each other over The Sphere. Shadow Mind Choosing Its Host.png|Shadow Mind hovering above Marcus, Itu, and June. Shadow Marcus.png|Marcus, possessed by Shadow Mind. Breaking the void (4).jpg|Marcus as a boss in Chapter III. Shadow Lord (4).jpg|Shadow Marcus as a boss in Chapter IV. Shadowy Twin (5).jpg|Shadow Mind takes the form of Marcus in Chapter V. Legion Percepts (6).jpg|Marcus as a playable character in Chapter VI. Marcus Concept Art.jpeg|A concept art of Marcus (mispelled Markus). Trivia * Marcus makes an appearance in the official cinematic trailer of Shadow Fight 3, along with Itu and June, where he is trying to destroy the Sphere. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Legion Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Heroes